


【小妈ABO】无法掌控（下）

by Stsss_Jiupu33



Category: Super Junior, all艺声, 金钟云 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stsss_Jiupu33/pseuds/Stsss_Jiupu33
Summary: #小妈# #你云# #微源声# 无责任R18脑洞《无法掌控》小妈梗 by三叹三声收——————崔氏父子 × 金钟云——————#未来星际# #ABO# #4P云总受##你云+源声+成云# #小妈NTR# #有怀孕无生子#*烂俗NTR小妈梗，不喜勿入；*粗口肉，含强制爱，可能OOC，苏宠甜；*不怎么会写现代文，轻拍；*无责任yy，请勿上升真人。





	【小妈ABO】无法掌控（下）

（下篇）

“——唔！”金钟云吃疼，一脚就要踹过来，你顺势将他另一条腿也捞在臂弯，一边把玩着衬衫防滑扣，一边说：“小妈怎么还戴这么骚的东西？是不是就等着勾引今天回家的继子？”

明明是正装礼仪，却被男人扒了裤子指责淫荡，金钟云羞得无可不可，两条腿拼命挣动也逃不开你的禁锢，反而被你一巴掌抽在臀底，整个身体欺上来，和他的身体贴得严丝合缝的，动弹不得。

金钟云低沉的声线颤颤地叫你的名字：“……你别这样，有什么事情我们起来好好说……你放开我。”

他每一寸可活动的余地都被限制，只剩下因为架起的双腿而悬空的屁股可以扭动。但你的手指从内裤边缘探入，揉捏着他可爱的臀尖，他再挣扎似的扭动臀部，那简直就和引诱没什么两样。

粗糙又炙热的指尖插入臀缝，磨人地摩挲片刻，你能清楚地感觉到，小妈胯下已经半硬的地方，在当隐秘的穴口被探访时，立即敏感地勃起了，连下头的囊袋也鼓胀起来。

你满意地点点头，扒下碍事的内裤，温热的呼吸和着危险的言语吹进他耳朵里：“我就要让小妈知道，就算你摘除了腺体，我也能让你的身体、你的情欲，完全受我掌控。”

臀缝里的小穴无法自制地，被男人一摸就轻轻翕张起来。

你顺着甜蜜的褶皱，揉进紧窒的穴口，已经渐渐濡湿的小花迫不及待地就将你的手指吮了进去。

“啊！”

金钟云轻呼，熟悉的男人入侵感使他的身体紧张到肌肉抽搐。如被一根火棍在体内翻搅捣弄的桃色记忆一涌而上。

——想起嫁入崔家后，被那个成熟强壮的男人日夜奸淫侵犯，想起身体的疼痛和令人魂都要飞了的疯狂快感。还想起，当年在S00478舰上遭遇发情热突袭，在自己最无助脆弱时被及时温暖地、有安全感地……但却绝望地填满和占有。

他感觉耻辱，感觉痛苦，可是身体却是早已习惯被男人疼爱的。

他早就熟识了那种爆裂的情欲、火辣辣的叫人兴奋的贯穿，何况现在进入的不是男人硕大的器物，而是你轻柔的手指在湿软的肠道里小心翼翼地摸索。

——甚至算得上是美好的温柔缠绵。

金钟云死死咬着下唇，正为脑海里无声呐喊的“不够”、“再深一点”、“用力插我”……而感到万分羞耻自愧。你心疼地揉开他的唇瓣，抚摸如樱桃般饱满的下唇上两个浅浅的齿痕。

搓揉不过三两下，原本淡粉色的柔软嘴唇迅速充血，如同红色墨水滴入清水中，洇润开一片玫瑰般的绯艳色泽。

“别咬，疼的。”你说着，低头啄吻他干燥的嘴唇，舔上他小巧的尖下巴，同时第二根手指借力也顶了进去。

金钟云闷哼一声，脚趾都蜷了起来。

“父亲顶到过这里么？”你问道。

“我哥，也操过这个地方吗？”

金钟云抗拒地摇着头，声音湿漉漉的：“不要……不要问……”

你抬起上半身，低头看他细窄的腰肢，和双腿大开下，已经被操成猩红色的肉穴，正一收一缩地吸住自己的两根手指紧箍密咂，仿佛不知足一样，淅淅沥沥地淌着肠液。

很快，臀底就已经是淋漓一片，手指浅浅进出时带出“咕叽咕叽”的淫靡水声。

“真色情……小妈的穴已经不是处子的颜色了。”你扯开他穿得一丝不苟的白衬衫，抓揉小巧的乳肉，“这里也跟我当年看到的不一样……”

以前钟云学长的乳尖是你觉得最可爱的地方，红褐色的，小小尖尖的两点，有时候夏天穿常服一起出去玩时，就能看到两颗小小的可爱花蕾从薄衫底下顶起来，明晃晃的就显露在你眼底，让你恨不能隔着衣料就把那处给含湿舔硬了。

现在你揉着左胸上肿大了些的深红色乳粒，这儿连乳肉都比从前看起来更丰润些，用力拢紧后就像少女的鸽乳，却不似女人那样棉软，是娇小饱满的、带着让人爱不释手的柔韧弹性。

你低头，粗糙的舌面抵住乳孔用力一嘬，从乳头爆发出的电流让金钟云立即发出甜腻的轻哼：“别碰这……很疼，你停下，别再这样……”

“小妈涨奶了？”你将乳头揪在指间，调笑道，“确实，怀了也有几个月了，是该有奶了。”

“闭嘴！别说了！没有……”

像是如刚才所说，你急待色情的考证似的，含住乳头吸得啧啧作响，褐红色的小蓓蕾硬挺充血，一捏就能掐出花汁来。

你按捺不住兴奋地直喘粗气，手劲也没个轻重，拢住乳肉一阵又掐又揉。金钟云也不知是爽利还是疼痛，皱着眉头红着脸哼哼，干净的胸膛上留下一片色气的红色指痕。

同时穴内也没消停，被你玩弄得酸涩软绵，只是几根手指根本顶不到瘙痒的生殖腔口，灵活的指头又不断在骚心撩拨。金钟云看向你撑起帐篷的下半身，你都硬成这样了，还只是用手插他，好像并没有提枪上阵的意思。

金钟云难耐得额头都沁了层细细密密的薄汗，原本沉沉哑哑的嗓音变得软绵绵的，滴着水一样性感：“你到底，要什么……捉弄我就这么有意思吗？”

你因为强压制住情欲，性器束缚在裤裆里憋得快炸了，但若不是考虑到金钟云肚子里还有孩子，怕鲁莽的性交会让他受伤，你哪还会等到现在还不脱裤子操到他哭着求饶？

你恨恨地插进第三根手指，在湿软的后穴里头一阵翻搅，听到金钟云带着情欲的压抑骚叫，说：“怎么，小妈很想要吗？”

“早就吃习惯了男人的鸡巴，只是手指不能满足吧？”

“别担心。”你托了托他的臀底，手指更深入的同时，将脸埋进他胯下，含住他勃发的器物，“——用手指，我也能让小妈爽到只能想着我一个。”

“……唔！啊……嗯、不要……”

金钟云耐不住发出一声高叫，下巴用力扬起，从军装领口延伸出美好又脆弱的颈线，让人想到垂颈的玻璃天鹅。

你深深含住他的小肉茎，卖力地上下吞吐含吮，手下力道不停，“噗嗤噗嗤”猛插得后穴狂吐蜜汁。金钟云狂乱地摇晃脑袋，臊得浑身发热，如牛奶巧克力一般的皮肤在情浪中透出绯红，声音被欲望蒸腾得沙哑又娇媚，裹着蜜糖似的，和着黏糊糊的娇喘渗进骨头缝里，勾死人了。

“慢点、啊！轻点……再深，啊啊……别这样弄……啊该死！……”

浅灰的发丝被汗湿，一缕缕贴在额际，狭长的泪眼衬着眼尾的一抹红，看起来凄艳又浪荡。

你“啵”的一声吐出肉棒，把玩着小妈这根形状挺直漂亮、大小甚至不输一些Alpha的性器，笑得人畜无害：“一会儿让我轻点，一会儿又让我再深点，小妈到底要怎么样？”

金钟云正要骂，出口的声音又被你冲撞得七零八落，只能在手指抽插下无助喘息：“快点……快……不要再、啊，快结束吧……”

三根手指在炙热的穴内横冲直撞，完全不得章法，让金钟云觉得好像被自己手下没个分寸的年轻军官握住腰肢，肉棒埋在穴里就是一通蛮干，时而顶到最碰不得的穴心，更多时候就是在敏感的内襞里头乱操。

这样迅猛粗暴，没有规律，情欲不受自己掌控的感觉，竟这么让他着迷沉沦……

“嗯！嗯、哈啊……”金钟云仰着头喟叹似的喘叫几声，而后一伸手拍向你的后脑勺，把你的头往自己胯间摁，“快点，再、再帮我……”

你惊讶于金钟云被激出来的坦荡欲望，心里喜欢得要死，看着他臣服于情欲，就像自己终于掌控、拥有他了一样。你立即张嘴满足他，上头奋力吞吐，下面碾磨操动，随着金钟云一声递一声的压抑喘息，你的速度也逐渐加快，手指找到他最碰不得的那个点，狠狠剐蹭媚肉。

狂风骤雨一般的刺激和欢愉让金钟云眉骨高耸，小嘴微张，眼前一片花白，甚至都快忘了呼吸……等找回魂儿，自己早就射了个一塌糊涂。而后穴还拼命咬着你的手指，多么不舍得一样。也不知是不是你的错觉，就连他已经近乎消散的信息素，都在情浪的热潮下变得浓郁起来。

绒绒花香盘桓在修长的脖颈后头，明明是个没有腺体的Omega，金钟云的这处却还这么招人想一口咬上去——在他有性别代表性的私密部位，粗暴地印下自己的痕迹才好。

这头金钟云犹在高潮余韵中，泛着一片粉光的奶白胸膛剧烈起伏，肚脐眼里汪着一滴露珠似的汗水，紧实的小肚皮看起来娇憨可爱极了。

“……出去。”

待他缓过神来，便沉声道。声音还带着撒娇一样的情欲呢，说出口的话却带着十二万分的疏离。

你慢慢吐出嘴里残存的精液，抹在他薄薄的胸肉上。金钟云不喜欢在刚高潮过后被人碰、或继续操弄，立刻嫌恶地拨开你的手，抬高腿就要踢过来，“给我出去！玩够了吗。”

你被他一脚踢倒在沙发扶手上，怔了怔，突然抹着嘴角的痕迹笑了起来：

“小妈……你永远不可能逃离崔家。”

金钟云闻言，凌厉的凤眼微微眯起，垂下来的细密睫毛遮住眸光，远远乜着你的眼神是浪荡的轻蔑。

这副冷漠高傲的、不被任何人拥有的矜贵疏离感，让人想把他按在泥泞里操。

“那又怎样，反正你们永远无法掌控我——生理，心理，都不可能。”

FIN.


End file.
